Currently there nearly 500,000 spine fusion procedures performed each year in the United States. One of the causes of back pain and disability derives from the rupture or degeneration of one or more intervertebral discs in the spine. Surgical procedures are commonly performed to correct problems with displaced, damaged, or degenerated intervertebral discs due to trauma, disease, or aging. Generally, spinal fusion procedures involve removing some or the all of the diseased or damaged disc, and inserting one or more intervertebral implants into the resulting disc space.
Minimally invasive methods of performing spinal fusion have gained popularity in recent years due to the many benefits of the procedure which include diminished dissection of body tissue and lower blood loss during surgery resulting in reduced surgery time, lower post-operative pain and a quicker recovery for patients. Transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF) procedures provide unilateral access to a desired target site. The TLIF technique involves approaching the spine in a similar manner as a posterior approach but more from the left or right of the spine through a midline incision in a patient's back. This procedure requires only one incision in the back of a patient and involves placing a fusion device into the intervertebral disc space. Introducing the intervertebral implant serves to restore the height (“disc height”) between adjacent vertebrae, which reduces if not eliminates neural impingement commonly associated with a damaged or diseased disc.